


God

by maxrelemet



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxrelemet/pseuds/maxrelemet





	God

卡尔顿早就知道自己的不正常。  
当其他人害怕共生体可憎的面目，恶心的黏液时，他迷恋于此。  
是的，迷恋，如此，不正常的情感。  
所以，他什么都愿意去做。  
为了暴乱。  
什么都愿意。  
他把它奉为自己的神。  
他把它奉为人类的神。  
卡尔顿卑微地跪在地上，后穴承受着暴乱的撞击。  
“小骚货今天在开会的时候是不是发情了？看你的样子，真像是我的母狗坐骑。”  
暴乱的话刺激着卡尔顿的耳膜，优生惯养的总裁哪里听过这样下流的话，后穴不自觉地夹紧，阴茎被这样一嗦，免不了涨大一圈。  
“呜啊。。。受不了。。。了”  
白色的黏液在反复的摩擦中起了泡沫，其中还能瞧见娇嫩的穴肉被不断地拉扯出来。  
卡尔顿的阴茎被黑色的触手捆绑着，随意地甩在腹部上，被阻断的快感使卡尔顿努力收缩着后穴，渴望得到满足。  
毕竟现在操他的是暴乱。  
卡尔顿浑身的敏感点都被暴乱粗糙地揉捏着，过强的快感令其眼角溢出些许眼泪，在枕头上沁出一个小圆点。  
“暴乱。。。呜。。不要了。我不行了。。哈啊啊”卡尔顿本想转头看着暴乱，没想舌头被另一根舌头缠上了。暴乱的舌头上有着些倒勾，轻易地令卡尔顿呼吸困难。他含着舌头，努力地吞咽口水。舌头很长，卡尔顿尝试着做了深喉，强烈的不适感导致干呕，却反而让暴乱触到了柔软的包裹。它狠狠地操着卡尔顿的屁股，却又束缚着他的欲望。  
“我的名字也是你可以叫的吗？”  
“对。。呜不起。。。啊哈。主人。。。”卡尔顿被猛然加快的冲撞几近钉在床上，他扬起脖子。在暴乱看来，他的脖子纤细洁白得像是随时就可以折断。黑色的触手一圈圈绕紧。  
“呜呜呜。。。不。。不要。。。”卡尔顿的声音几乎听不见了，偶尔有从嗓子里憋出来的呜咽。脸因为缺氧而涨得通红。身体被抬了起来，根本没有着力点，只能一次又一次地撞在暴乱的阴茎上，阴茎擦过前列腺带来一阵阵颤栗。  
我要死了。  
卡尔顿想着，死在暴乱的手上，我是心甘情愿的。  
意识恍惚期间，氧气重新灌入鼻腔，呛得他咳嗽起来。  
“哼，你以为死亡能够摆脱我吗？想都别想！”  
不，不不不，卡尔顿疯狂摇着头，嗓子却因为刚才的窒息只能发出嘶哑的意味不明的声音。  
我是爱你的。整个人类也是爱你的。  
我不过是个先驱者。我将自己献祭于你。  
我从未想过逃离。  
脱离了神的人，是无法活下去的。  
我是你的宿主。  
而你是我的主人。


End file.
